


Broke your heart, I’ll put it back together

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Arguments, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: After Quinn and Rachel’s fight in the auditorium during Original Song, Quinn goes to Rachel’s house to apologize. It leads to confessions and more.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	Broke your heart, I’ll put it back together

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from “How You Get The Girl” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> I wrote this for @fabgayz on Twitter.

Rage. Something that Quinn has felt on many occasions before. A lot of them mostly with the girl standing in front of where she’s sitting at the piano in the auditorium. Many would say that it was because she was constantly chasing after _her_ boyfriend. Finn wanted Rachel more than her. She knew that. Everybody knew that. But she’s not angry because of that reason. 

No. 

She’s not angry at the girl because she constantly tries to steal Finn. She’s angry because somehow this girl always manages to distract her. She hates how every time Rachel enters a room it instantly catches her eye. She hates how when Rachel is focused on taking notes, she brings the back of her pen to her lips because of contemplation of choosing a certain letter in the multiple choice. She hates how talented a singer she is. No matter how many times Quinn has tried to chip away at her confidence, it only seems to come back stronger and bigger than before. Most of all she hates how attracted she is to the girl. 

She couldn’t admit her feelings for her though. Quinn has already been kicked out of her house once for getting pregnant. Sure her dad didn’t live with her and her mom anymore, but that doesn’t mean that Judy wouldn’t throw her out just because she has feelings for a girl. 

Stupid Rachel Berry. 

Hell stupid Quinn Fabray. Why did she decide to try to write a song with her for regionals? 

She got up from her seat on the piano bench, making her way so she was standing directly in front of Rachel. 

“Do you want to know how this story plays out?” She takes a pause as Rachel folds her arms over her chest trying her hardest to avoid eye contact. “I get Finn, you get heartbroken, and then Finn and I stay here and start a family.” She almost cringes at the thought of that, but she needs to make the act convincing. “I’ll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt’s dad’s tire shop.” 

Quinn was on the brink of tears at this point. God she really didn’t want to stay in this deadend town called Lima. But she was bound to be a Lima loser. There was nothing special about her. Yeah she was extremely beautiful and was intelligent, but there is no way she’d ever get out. She has nothing great going for her. Looks only go so far when you have nothing else amazing about you. 

“You don’t belong here, Rachel,” her voice breaks as she struggles to keep tears from falling. “And you can’t hate me for helping to send you on your way.” That’s what she was doing. Trying to get her to realize that she’s better than Lima and that she’s better than Finn. She was also trying to let her go herself. It was just a fantasy. Again Quinn is bound to stay in Lima and Rachel is Broadway bound. 

“No,” Rachel says while shaking her head. “I’m not going to give up on Finn. It’s not over between us.” 

Hold it back Quinn. Don’t blow up. Don’t blow up. Calm yourself down. 

“Yes it is!” she yells. Well so much for not blowing up. “You’re so frustrating, and that is why you can’t write a good song… Because you live in this school girl fantasy of life.” The last thing she wanted was for this to turn out like it is currently. Yeah her weird “Only Child” song wasn’t good, but damn be a little bit more gentle. “Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it right.” She turns her shoulder to make her way back to the bench. This whole thing needed to be over as soon as possible. “So we’re done with that, and why don’t we return to our work okay?” Quinn sat back down on the bench, folding her hands into her lap. Once the songwriting was over they could go back to normal. 

Why did she think it was a good idea to get closer to Rachel? Oh yeah she needed to hold onto Finn because if she couldn’t have Rachel then she wasn’t going to let him have her. Not that Rachel was her property, because that kind of want is disgusting. It’s just it was easier to pretend to want Finn than to pursue the short, talented, brunette, whose hands are not manly at all even though she pointed it out everyday in freshman and the beginning of sophomore year. 

“No, I think I’m gonna write this song on my own.” Her voice was steady but filled with sadness. Rachel turns away and leaves the auditorium. The door slamming behind her seconds after she exited through it. 

Quinn wanted to tell her to stay and apologize for saying that. But she couldn’t. She knew that they both needed time to cool down. Of all ways she could have handled that situation why did she have to handle it like that? 

Her gut wrenches from the guilt as the tears finally stream down her cheeks. Her hands slam on the keys of the piano in frustration. 

She needed to fix this somehow some way. 

* * *

When Quinn gets home from school that evening, it’s already dark outside. Her mom is nowhere in the house because she’s at work, so once she has the front door closed behind her she leans back against it before sliding down it until her butt meets the floor. She brings her knees to her chest and places her face between them as she lets out violent sobs. 

It takes her a while to pick her head back up. When she does she rubs her hands across her face to dry her tears. Her chest is still bobbing up and down from the heaving. 

Deep breath in. Out. Deep breath in. Out. Doing it many times until she calms down. Once she is calm her mind travels deep into thinking of how she could fix this. 

An idea pops into her head. 

Immediately she stands up, opens the front door, locks it again, then makes her way to her car. 

She only has one destination in mind. 

That is Rachel Berry’s house. 

* * *

It only takes her ten minutes to arrive at the Berry household. The last time she was here she ended up getting drunk. Definitely not going to repeat that anytime soon. 

The driveway is empty with the exception of Rachel’s car parked in front of the garage. The only light inside the house that she could see was on the second floor. She can only infer that it’s Rachel’s bedroom. A few days prior she was helping the girl with writing the song in her bedroom. 

After turning the key so the car was off, she sits still debating on whether or not she should just leave. If she leaves now, Rachel will never know she was there because she wouldn’t have seen the fiery red Volkswagen Beetle that Quinn owns. The moment she sees the car she will know. Quinn is about to turn the car back on when all of a sudden she sees the movement of the curtain. 

Crap. 

Rachel was peeking out from between them with a confused expression on her face when she noticed whose car it is. 

Quinn lets out one last sigh before opening her door to get out. After shutting the door, she approaches the front door of Rachel’s house. She presses the doorbell with her thumb. 

Rachel doesn’t come to answer though. She rings the doorbell again. It’s clear that Rachel isn’t going to come, so Quinn pulls her cell phone out of her pocket to call her. 

It takes two rings for Rachel to pick up the phone. 

“What do you want?” She asks in a rude manner. 

She runs her hand through her hair. “Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Please. I’m not here to continue the argument that we had earlier.” She begins to pace back and forth. “I just want to apologize.” 

“You came all the way here just to apologize?” Quinn kicks the toe of her shoe into the concrete. The small pebbles that were laying there go flying in every direction. 

“Yes.” Rachel’s end of the call is silent. The only thing Quinn could hear was the girl’s breathing. “It’s only a few minute drive and it’s better to apologize in person.” 

“I’ll be down in a moment.” The audible click of Rachel hanging up is heard over the receiver. She shoves her phone in her coat pocket, waiting patiently for Rachel to open the door. 

Her breath can be seen in the air from the cold air of the Ohio winter that they are experiencing. 

When Rachel finally opens the door Quinn instantly notices the red puffy brown eyes. “Well let’s hear it,” she mumbles. 

“Can I come in?” Rachel’s brow furrows. “It’s cold.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You can’t just say the ‘I’m sorry’ and leave?” 

Quinn sighs. “No.” 

The smaller girl takes a moment to contemplate it. It could make things better or worse. Quinn is very understanding of why she would contemplate it. 

“Fine.” She steps aside to let Quinn in. Once Quinn is inside Rachel shuts the door behind her. “I’m guessing that since your car is the only one in the driveway that your dads aren’t here?” 

Rachel nodded as she began walking up the stairs but then stopped because Quinn wasn't following behind her. “You coming or not?” She turns around to look Quinn in the eye. 

“I just thought you’d want to talk down here.” 

“My dads will be home at any time. I don’t want an audience.” 

Quinn nodded her head before following the small diva upstairs to her bedroom. Her room is almost exactly how it appears to be on her myspace. The walls are the same yellow. The _Wicked_ poster that she sees in every video is there. There are many Broadway and Barbra references throughout the room. It’s exactly like Rachel to have an elliptical in it. Last time she was here she didn’t truly notice many things in her room. Her mind was way too focused on being evil and conniving to actually care about what was in the room. 

Once they’re both in the room, Rachel shuts the door then sits down on her bed right in front of a notebook that has a pen laying next to it. Quinn’s attention is caught by the many photos on the wall. The first photo her eye lands on is the one after their sectionals win the year previous. There are a few photos placed that are of her and Finn. Most of them however were just Rachel with the members of glee club. 

The one that surprises Quinn the most is the one she sees herself in when they did Rocky Horror. It’s separate from the others, bigger in size, and she is the only one featured in it. 

“Are you going to break the ice eventually?” She hears Rachel ask so she turns around then sits down on the bottom edge of her bed. Her gaze lands on the notebook. From what Quinn could tell it seemed that Rachel finally had some inspiration to write a song. It made her feel like crap. It’s easy to tell that the hurt and pain that she caused her was the thing that inspired her. 

Rachel snaps the notebook closed before Quinn could read what was written on the page. The title of the song was the only thing that she could read anyway because of the distance that the notebook was from her. “Get It Right”. Those words were definitely used by herself in their argument. 

_Rachel, if you keep on looking for that happy ending then you are never going to get it right._ The words are swirling around in her head repeatedly. It’s on a continuous loop and it won’t stop because there’s no sign of it stopping. 

Quinn clears her throat before speaking. “I’m sorry, Rachel.” 

Rachel’s eyes shoot up from where they were settled on the notebook and meet Quinn’s hazel ones that are looking more green at the moment. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” She sighs before continuing. “It’s just... you weren’t listening so I lost it. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Well you did,” she tells her point blank. 

“I know.” With a small nod in understanding, Quinn moved further onto the bed so she was sitting closer to Rachel. “Finn does prefer you over me.” Her gaze falls to the bed as her hands mess with the comforter. “It’s just what you and Puck did is still pretty fresh in his mind. Especially with what happened last year.” 

“So why are you with him?” Rachel snaps. “You would seriously settle for some guy who doesn’t feel the same way for you?” 

Quinn shook her head. “Maybe if I actually cared about the relationship I would.” Rachel’s eyes widened. “But I don’t.” 

Now Rachel was just confused and her facial expression clearly showed it. Her eyebrows were raised, eyes were still widened, and her jaw had fallen open. “Wait...wh-wha…huh?” It took her a few seconds to process this. “Don’t you like Finn?” 

“I mean he’s a somewhat nice guy even though he’s stringing both of us along for his own gain. But I don’t want him like that.” 

“So why are you together with him?” 

Quinn just stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl that reminded her of pools of chocolate. Somehow even when the girl was sad and had red puffy eyes from all the crying there was still a sparkle inside them. The fire in them is still heavily lit as well. 

“Because it’s easier to be with him than with the one that I truly want.” She bites into her inner cheek, trying to ease the nerves. 

“Who would that be?” She questioned. From the look on her face Quinn knew that she didn’t pick up on the hint. “Puck?” 

She instantly felt the urge to gag, but she didn’t. It’d probably be seen as very immature if she did. “No.” 

“So who?” 

“You.” Rachel’s breath hitches as her jaw drops in shock once more. Quinn’s heartbeat has risen. It’s much harder and faster than what it was before. Coming out and saying it like that definitely wasn’t a part of the plan. The plan was just to apologize. It wasn’t to tell Rachel about her feelings for her. 

Rachel starts to laugh. For Quinn it feels like she got stabbed in the gut when the laughter becomes audible. “That’s really funny, Quinn.” 

“I wasn’t making a joke.” 

Her laughter stops abruptly. She clears her throat before speaking again. “So why be mean to me?” 

“Because I’m not supposed to feel this way. I’m not supposed to be in class with you and want your eyes to meet mine from across the room, and when they do I’m not supposed to see all the colors fly around in my black and white world. Then whenever you sing in glee club it makes it even more prominent.” 

“So what about you being with Finn? Like I understand that it’s easier but why him? Why not just stick with Sam?” 

The blonde takes a deep breath, averting her gaze from Rachel’s eyes to a random poster that Rachel has hanging up on the wall. “If I date the competition then my competition won’t really be my competition.” 

Rachel smiled slightly because of the drama behind the situation. “You’re really intelligent.” The blonde looks back at Rachel. “Although doesn’t that really disqualify you from being his competition as well?” 

“There’s a difference. I know that I have competition. He does not.” Quinn sighed. “Not that there’s much competition on my end. You don’t feel the same as I do.” 

Rachel shook her head. “You don’t know that.” She takes Quinn’s soft hands into her own that are just as smooth. 

With her brow furrowed, she can’t help but focus on the fact that Rachel’s hands are currently holding her own. They’re definitely not manly just like she said earlier. “Actually I think I do,” she mumbles under her breath. 

“Quinn, look at me.” The brunette shifted so that she was even closer to her. Their knees were very close to touching at this point. She removed her one hand from the blonde’s and rested it against her cheek. Quinn’s eyes instantly darting up to meet hers once again. Her thumb ran slowly against the blonde's pale cheek. She began to lean in slowly. 

Quinn knew what was going to happen if she didn’t stop it. “Don’t.” Rachel stops as soon as she hears Quinn whisper it. “What?” she asks. 

“Don’t do it unless you mean it,” Quinn replies. 

Rachel’s lips curl up into a small but still beautiful smile. It melted Quinn’s heart. “Good thing I mean it then.” The blonde is so shocked by her statement that when Rachel finally closes the gap between them by kissing her it takes her a moment to return it. 

She moves her lips against hers in a clear and fluid motion. It’s way different than all of the boys she’s kissed in the past. Not even just physical skill but on the emotional level as well. She’s definitely not getting accidentally drooled on like what happened the first time she ever kissed Finn for a longer time than just a peck. It was the first time he’s ever made out with someone before so she’ll let him slide. But even still she’s shared a kiss with both Santana and Brittany at a slumber party before and it never felt like this. She also shared a few drunken spin the bottle kisses at parties with some of the other Cheerios and volleyball players. None of them compared to this. 

Rachel. 

None of them compared to Rachel. She’s not experienced like Santana or Brittany but who cares. The only thing she could see with her eyelids closed was the sparks. They flew everywhere. 

Rachel breaks off the kiss. The last thing that Quinn wants is for it to end. She even chased after Rachel’s lips for a second before stopping herself. 

“I’m sorry I just needed some air,” Rachel told her to which Quinn smirked. 

“With your lung capacity?” 

“Shut up.” Rachel lets out a small giggle before pressing her lips against Quinn’s again. 

Quinn feels Rachel’s hands move up to her shoulders. The next thing she knew Rachel was pushing her back onto the bed. Her head landed on top of the soft yellow blanket that she has placed at the foot of the bed. Of course Quinn would rather that her head landed on a pillow, but at this moment she didn’t really care. Her focus is completely on Rachel Berry and how Rachel’s tongue moves against her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she hasn’t permitted yet. 

Rachel quickly moved on top of Quinn earning a small squeal from the blonde girl. Quinn could feel the tip of Rachel’s tongue run against her bottom lip again, and when she did she finally gave the brunette what she wanted and allowed it to happen; she granted the entrance. 

Quinn’s hands, which were now placed in the middle of Rachel’s back, moved lower. When they landed at the destination Quinn had in mind, she applied a gentle squeeze. Rachel let out a little yelp when she felt it. 

The brunette pulled away briefly so they could catch their breaths again. Rachel’s hand moved to cup Quinn’s cheek. “Why have we been so busy fighting over a guy when we could have been doing this?” 

“Shhh…let’s not talk about Finn, let’s just focus on this,” Quinn mumbled before sitting up slightly to capture Rachel in a kiss again. 

A smile grew upon their faces when they got lost in the kissing once again. The brunette’s hand slid down to Quinn’s chest. She pulled away slightly. “This is okay right?” She mumbled before moving her lips against hers once more. Quinn nodded her head, mumbling a soft “yes.” 

The two of them stayed like that until the voice of Rachel’s dad, Hiram, was heard from downstairs. 

“Rachelah, sweetie, we’re home.” His voice sounded very happy and like it was in mid laughter. It was probably something that Leroy told him before they walked in the door. 

Rachel pulled away and moved off of Quinn, glancing at the clock to note what time it was. It’s a few minutes past 6:45. That meant Quinn has been there for over an hour. Time really does go fast when you’re having fun making out with the girl that you’ve wanted for a longtime. 

“I should probably go home.” 

“You don’t have to. You can stay for a while,” Rachel informs her with a smile as Quinn sits up, beginning to straighten her clothes out. Even though there wasn’t much touching both of their clothing was still in a slight disarray. “My dads won’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” 

The brunette nodded before placing a gentle kiss on Quinn’s lips. “But if you need to get home that’s fine too.” 

She shook her head, turning her attention to the notebook that was still laying on the bed. “Did you have any inspiration for the song?” 

“Yes I did.” 

“What is it about?” 

“Questioning how many attempts it’ll take me to get it right,” she answered. “Although I don’t think it applies to me anymore.” 

Quinn’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why’s that?” 

Rachel smiles. 

“Because I think I may have finally gotten it right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @nerdagron


End file.
